Wayward Souls
by Underdone Soul
Summary: Four Warriors take the next stage of their journey to the frozen land of skyrim
1. The Lord of Cinder

_**Wayward Souls**_

 _AN: This is a Crossover of Dark Souls and Skyrim (Heavy AU for both Dark Souls and Skyrim)._

 _This fic will feature a different style of the Dark Souls 1 story._

 _Main Chars Dark Souls = Oscar of Astora (Chosen Undead, has basic clerical healing magic), Solaire of Astora (has achieved his full potential with the arts of lightning and sunlight), Redeemed Lautrec (has one purpose to aid his friends and Oscar in their quest) and a saved Black Iron Tarkus (was healed after Oscar and his group found him near death at the foot of the painting of Ariamis he then joined the group to end the curse) they are all very skilled in their respective roles._

Chapter 1

We were almost there we hoped, at least with the four lords defeated we only had one more obstacle to pass in order to end this curse, our new target Gwyn the Lord of Sunlight.

The Kiln of the First Flame birthplace of mankind and the lords once a glorious monument to the lords achievements but now it's just a rundown ruin of a bygone age. A large wall of fog obscured the only entrance to Gwyn's sanctum and in front of said wall were four stalwart warriors preparing to finish their journey, standing in a horizontal line from right to left was the Immovable wall and indomitable spirit Black Iron Tarkus donned in his Iconic Black armour with his Large black iron shield and huge Greatsword to his left Stood the cold and calculating Lautrec donned in his golden Armour of Favour wielding dual shotels with a parrying dagger in his belt, Solaire of Astora was kneeling to the left of Lautrec with his elbows rested on his sunlight shield and hands to his chin as he prayed to the sun so the and his brothers in arms would succeed Solaire was wearing his iron Armour with the Sunlight emblem emblazoned onto his chest piece his sword resting next to him and his talisman on his belt. Oscar stood gaunt with his straight sword and crest shield in their respective hands with his second shield the dragon crest on his back and his Talisman on his belt, he was wearing his Full Elite knight of Astora Armour and waited for his Brothers to make their preparations.

Solaire Rose to his feet placed his shield on his back gripped his sword and pulled out his Talisman before speaking "So this is it" he stated more than asked Oscar Tuned his head to see his allies and said "This is where this curse ends so we can be free and so we can free the world", The others Looked over to him and he nodded before speaking to Solaire "Coat your blade brother we will need every advantage against this foe" Solaire nodded and ran his Sunlight Talisman over his Blade as he moved the talisman his straight sword ignited in holy sunlight before he readied himself in a combat stance the others followed his example. Oscar began his solo march towards the fog and placed his hand through before walking in fully and the others followed. The four Knights thought they would see the image of a proud man in his prime ready to meet them in battle but what they saw was totally different.

Kneeling in the centre of the Kiln near a small bonfire was Gwyn wearing a tattered looking outfit with a mangled crown with his back to them, The four knights walked forward only to stop when Gwyn stood and picked up his sword before turning to the four, his eyes unnerved the four they were abyss black and lifeless and his skin was sickly green, Gwyn stared for a time until he raised his sword and surged forwards towards his centre opponents. Tarkus seeing the charge moved with agility and speed that would rival Lautrec he knocked The two Warriors back and charged the Lord head on, as he ran he spotted the welcome spears of Lightning shooting past him and hitting the lord who seemed completely unperturbed, what seemed like minutes passed before the two behemoths clashed blades with Tarkus being pushed back slightly by the sheer force, he was now locked in a test of strength with the lord one he was losing steadily even with Solaire's help. After Tarkus began Running while Solaire positioned himself to fire his spears Oscar and Lautrec Sprang into action and ran to flanking positions in order to alleviate the pressure that Tarkus would be Feeling once he engaged the lord, once they reached their positions they felt the shockwave of the two massive warriors smashing against each other but not missing a beat they charged to Gwyn's flanks. Oscar put all of his weight behind his attack as he thrust his Sword deep into the lord's side and then repeated, on the other side Lautrec using his fluid style attacked at Gwyn's left arm cutting deep and slashing at his side.

Tarkus seeing his allies weakening the lord's guard pushed hard to send the lord back and with all his might he shoved the lord back far enough for him to Thrust his large sword forwards in an attempt to skewer the lord. Oscar and Lautrec both saw Tarkus pushing and as such they peeled off so as not to get in the way however they circled the lord waiting for their moment, Oscar looked back to the entrance to see Solaire bring his shield to bear with his sword glowing brightly he ran forward to join them. Gwyn was surprised by the large warrior's strength but managed to recover quick enough to knock the large sword to the side before it could impale him, he stood for a few moments seeing that he was completely surrounded he raised his arm and sent out a wide explosion that sent all but the large warrior who only fell back slightly to fly off due to the sheer force and collapse onto the floor, Grinning madly he raised his great weapon and charged at the warrior in black once more as he ignited his sword in flames. Tarkus was reeling from the unexpected attack and had to lean on his shield to maintain his balance, he looked up to see the lord charging at him again with a fiery sword arcing in a horizontal strike. He knew he didn't have long so he used his strength to manoeuvre his shield into position in order to block the strike.

The strike clanged against Tarkus' shield with enough kinetic force to send the large metal implement flying to the side and also causing Gwyns blade to fall to the ground, even though his left arm was in pain he gripped his sword in two hands throwing his weight into his momentum he swung at the dazed lord in front of him, he was awarded with a loud beastly groan of pain from the lord who reacted almost instantly and grabbed the retreating blade with both his hands and yanked the blade out of his grip leaving him weapon less. Gwyn shot forward and planted a massive punch to Tarkus' gut and then kneed him in the head, Tarkus stumbled backwards and received a powerful right hook to his head sending him crashing to the ground. Gwyn began cackling madly which made an evil hoarse noise that sent shivers down Tarkus' spine, he stepped forwards and loomed over the fallen warrior and began channelling fire into his left palm readying the strike that will end this foolish undead. Gwyns hand aimed at Tarkus but before he could launch his fire ball something metallic smashed into his side sending him to the ground hard.

Solaire was the first to rise after the explosion and got to a knee before looking to his downed friends and then locking his gaze onto the lord who had just planted a powerful knee into his brother Tarkus, he rose to his feet and retrieved his weapon and shield before surging forwards in urgency with a single goal to save his friend. Half way through his charge Solaire noticed the Lord Standing over his friend laughing this caused Solaire to rage and he placed his shield in front of him before unleashing a mighty yell that was drowned out by the menacing laugh, just as the lord was about to kill his friend he smashed into his side with all of his force sending the lord to the ground.

Gwyn was at a loss never before had anyone managed to send him to the ground distracted or no, he looked up to see the Green and silver warrior using a talisman to Create a huge and powerful spear of sunlight, Gwyn had only one goal in mind as of now Survive. Gwyn used his right leg to kick the green clad warrior sharply in the leg sending him off balance and disrupting the spear's creation, seeing the knight distracted he scrambled to his feet and looked around to find his blade. A sharp pain in his side stopped his search he looked once more to see the green clad knight stabbing him in his side, what was worse was that the black clad warrior had gotten to his knees and was drinking a flask of golden liquid. Infuriated Gwyn lashed out a swift backhand towards the green clad warrior only to have the green warrior skilfully duck under and stab him again; Gwyn let out a primal roar before he even more swiftly reached out and clasped his hand onto the head of the green warrior and then proceeded to throw him at the black clad warrior sending them both to the ground.

Gwyn noticed he was the only one standing and leisurely made his way to his new found blade and picking it up, tilting his head to the side he caught the image of the golden knight getting to his feet and readying his strange weapons.

Lautrec was angry not for the fact that he was knocked away but for the fact that two of his friends were injured and he could do nothing, he locked his gaze onto the lord making his way towards him and he got angrier he readied himself into a combat stance and began slowly strafing the lord waiting for an opening, the lords blade ignited in fire and Gwyn sped forwards with a heavy horizontal strike. Lautrec waited until just the right time and as the blade was reaching halfway towards him he dropped into a speedy frontal roll as he did this he slashed the lords legs before getting to his feet and slashing his back, for all his efforts Lautrec was awarded with a hard and swift backhand that sent him falling backwards and onto his back, not missing a beat he dodged a downward strike be rolling to the side before rolling backwards and onto his feet while sheathing his left shotel and pulling out his dagger he waited until the lord moved to strike which he did and just before the blade could hit him he used a parrying stance and his dagger to send the blade the opposite direction and then he kicked the lord hard in his knee before plunging the dagger into the lords chest.

Now Gwyn really wanted to end this these warriors were skilled yes but they would not defeat one such as him for he was Gwyn the lord of Sunlight! Using his sheer strength Gwyn used his free arm to send a massive powerful jab to the golden knight's helmet sending him backwards. Gwyn got to his feet and gripped his fiery blade with both hands and used a heavy cleave strike to swing diagonally at the golden knight. Lautrec was in overdrive he knew what Gwyn was doing and almost working on instinct he shifted his wait diagonally to dodge the blade before rolling under a horizontal strike and once again slashing the lord's legs before receiving a harsh kick to the gut sending him flying across the battle field, he hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious.

Gwyn didn't wait as he ran forward with the intent of killing the troublesome golden knight, after a few seconds of running he raised his blade to strike downwards. Oscar was beside himself he hadn't realised how long he was out for but quickly noticed Gwyn on the far side of the field charging at a downed Lautrec in his mind he thought 'There has to be something I can do` he looked to his side and spotted Solaires shield and had an idea, a very bold idea, he grabbed Solaires shield dropping his shield and sword as he did. Oscar held Solaires shield like a Frisbee and using all of his strength and hoping his luck would pay off launched it at the lord, as the shield rocketed off he grabbed his shield and sword and ran after it.

Gwyn only just noticed the flying piece of metal flying towards him as he began lowering his sword, panicked he changed the swords direction and attempted to block the shield only to have it glance slightly on his blade and received the full force of the metal in his face sending him backwards and onto a knee, as the shield fell to the ground and his vision returned to him he only had a moment to see before his view was taken up by the image of a charging blue and silver knight barrelling towards him sword ready 'If I am to die I will not make it easy' he swung his sword wildly to the left in order to slow or stop the knight, the knight smashed the sword aside with its shield and jumped forwards 'So this is it' Gwyn thought as the swords entered his head and silenced him forever.

Oscar retracted his blade and kicked the broken lord to the ground before noticing that he was disappearing, as the lord vanished he noticed the soul essence floating before him. Oscar reached out and grasped the soul and absorbed it into his being feeling the power, he looked to see Lautrec still lying there motionless and seeing Solaire and Tarkus on their feet rearming themselves they noticed Oscar looking at them and gave him a not before downing some Estus. Oscar walked over to Lautrec and gave him a light slap to the helmet to wake him up.

Lautrec shot into a sitting position only to notice the lord gone and Oscar kneeling next to him "It's over?" he asked the knight next to him "Yes Gwyn is gone and my destiny set" Oscar said as he looked to the First flame. Tarkus and Solaire walked over to their friends and Solaire spoke to Oscar "Brother we have travelled this far with you we will be here with you when you link the fire" Oscar nodded to his friend before standing and helping Lautrec to his feet, he looked at his friends "I couldn't have done this without you, any of you thank you" Lautrec spoke up "you don't need to thank us we are here because we want to be, you brought us together and we will be together to the end brother" Oscar glanced at Tarkus who nodded, he smiled beneath is helmet "Well let us be off then fellows" they all walked towards the first flame.

Oscar kneeled before the holy flame and hovered his hand over the fire hoping to reignite it, after a few seconds the fire did reignite but not in a yellow flame but in a white flame. Oscar staggered back and rejoined his friends as a figure made out of white flame appeared before them with bright glowing red eyes and spoke in a ghostly voice **"Your Deeds have not gone unnoticed by the gods warriors of light but your journey will not end here this is but a stepping stone on your journey"** Oscar was shocked like his friends at first but spoke up "What of the curse that plagues the land and myself and my fellows?" the white apparition laughed before replying **"You will retain you curse but you will never hollow as for the land they will be freed, but as of right now you have a choice. Either enter this portal"** the apparition points to the opening portal behind it before continuing **"Or you can stay here and be tortured by the true flame and the surrounding knights for eternity. Your choice"** the apparition disappears and the four warriors look around them to see a huge gathering of black knights surrounding them, Lautrec speaks up and says "I believe our choice is made don't you?" he looks to see all of the others nod before they all shot forwards into the portal, once they were through the portal closes preventing the pursuing black knights from following.

AN: I believe I did this justice but and now they are headed to Tamriel but if you guys think I did terribly please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to fix it when I can


	2. Dawn of the new Journey

_**Wayward Souls**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

 _Sorry i took so long guys but my college has really ampted up the amount of shit they throw at me on a daily basis and as such i may not be able ot continue for a few weeks sorry guys.  
_

 _on a happier note the reviews for this story are filling my heart with such pride that i will make this story something great._

 _Thank you._

 ** _(END of A/N)_**

 ** _The journey's beginning_**

The four had been floating in silence in a blank white plane for what seemed like an eternity until a ghostly voice broke the silence **"Warriors of light you have made the right choice"** as the four were looking around they all locked their gaze on a white flame apparition with glowing red eyes before them. Oscar eyed the apparition before speaking "May a humble knight ask for your name?" the apparition's gaze shifted to the Knight and stayed locked onto Oscar for what seemed like ages before it spoke up **"My identity will be revealed later, I have granted you a map of the land, but I will withhold all other boons until you discover my artefact"** as Oscar was fumbling around searching for the map Solaire decided to ask what was on his mind "Why have you decided to take us to this land? Surely with power like yours you could find stronger warriors than we lowly knights" he stared at the apparition before the four as its gaze shifted towards him.

Tarkus ever the silent one was listening intently to his companions and the apparition but also kept his eye on the oncoming red fire like doorway ahead of them, he looked back and tuned in his hearing to listen to the apparitions reply to Solaires question **"You're right I could have done what I have done to anyone, you four however have proven yourselves throughout your time in the land of Lordran by conquering each challenge drawing the attention of your gods and gods of other lands, I have taken a liking to you four and know as well that the land you are about to enter is in need of heroes to repel the coming darkness and who better than the four who have been doing it so readily with the only goal in mind to restore the light"** Tarkus Noted that his companions nodded to the apparitions logic but he still felt unease as he was sure the others felt too about leaving the land they had fought so hard to repair, he shook his head to clear those thoughts as he set his new goal which was shared by his friends to Repel the darkness of this new land, The flame apparition disappeared after they realigned their goals and now they all noted the fast approaching `Doorway' which they all passed through.

Each warrior felt a tingling sensation as they passed through the doorway but quickly recovered their senses and realised that they were now falling to the ground, it was only a short drop and the three more agile knights landed as gracefully as they could. Tarkus due to his sheer bulk and weight crashed to the ground with a loud thud sending up a small storm of snow as well as causing a small shockwave that sent the unsteady Solaire face first into the snow causing Lautrec to chuckle loudly at his friend's misfortune. Oscar looked around and noted with interest that they were in a forest of some kind that was covered in snow and above them a sun shined brightly. Not a mirage it was real, he pulled out the map that the apparition had given him and began attempting to figure out where they were, he was startled by an outburst of pure joy from Solaire who had been helped up by Lautrec "It's beautiful a real sun, I can already feel its reinvigorating warmth and can feel my power becoming greater" he pulled out his sunlight talisman and created a spear of pure sunlight "I can feel the Power it flows through me!" he shouted joyously before hurling the spear forwards into the distance cutting through many trees before finally dissipating. Oscar paid him no mind afterwards as Solaire began to pray and Praise the sun vigorously so he went to read the map again after getting to his feet, Lautrec was amused at the sun disciple before he walked over to the fallen giant to help him up; he offered a hand to Tarkus who grasped it in kind. Tarkus was glad someone had decided to come and get him because the soft snow was making it impossible to get up on his own he thought of himself as a large black turtle in times like these, he grabbed Lautrecs hand and heaved himself to his feet. Lautrec nodded to the behemoth that was now retrieving his equipment and began walking to join Solaire and Oscar as they were bickering about where they all were.

Oscar was getting annoyed because neither he nor Solaire could make heads or tails of the map; he glanced up to see Lautrec standing to Solaire's side and Tarkus walking towards them with loud stomps as the snow under his weight crunched madly and loudly. The four after a brief `Meeting' now attempted to move in the vague direction they believed they would find civilisation with Oscar barely taking his eyes off the map and Solaire who barely took his eyes of the sun, Lautrec audibly sighed as he and Tarkus made sure that their friends were not going to collide into anything and that they were moving in the `correct' direction. It didn't take long for them to find a road and then the debate started "There are two ways we can go one may lead us to civilisation while the other may lead us to nowhere which way do we go?" Oscar asked his friends, they all looked at each other but said nothing. Oscar looked down at the map again as Solaire and Lautrec began speaking to each other presumably about which way to go, this kept up for about a minute before Oscar received a light tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see Tarkus pointing to the left down the road.

Tarkus saw all of his companions in conflict of interests of which way to go and made it his duty to get things moving, he walked over to Oscar gave him a tap and pointed down the left side of the road which Oscar nodded in agreement before closing the map and gathering the others.

They had been walking along the road for at least an hour now and began doubting Tarkus' judgment as they had yet to encounter anything of interest but before they could voice their displeasure they noticed a battered stone wall on the side of the road "Well it seems the big man was correct in his assumption" Lautrec stated.

They walked for another 20 minutes following the wall before Seeing a small village in the distance that looked to be built around a natural port with a tower on a hill in the distance, Lautrec Gave Tarkus an approving tap on his back before the four moved closer. They noticed someone in very light blue light armour with a shield of the same colour with a strange looking four pronged shape emblazoned onto it in an intricate design.

The guard noticed these four heavily armed and armoured warriors approach and was unnerved to say the least but waited for them to move closer before asking any questions all the while keeping a hand on the hilt of its sword.

The four stopped not far from the guard which prompted it to speak up "What is your business in Dawnstar strangers?" asked a gruff male voice with a heavy accent, Oscar stepped forwards and spoke "We have been walking on this road for days now and we only wish for a place to rest" Oscar was aware that he lied but he couldn't just say that he and his friends had entered this realm through a portal in the sky now could he? The guard looked at the other three with his gaze lingering on the tall black armoured one for longest before looking back to Oscar and saying "Alright the inn is in town not far from here just down the path and to the left you should see the sign, don't start any trouble or you'll have to deal with the whole Dawnstar guard" Oscar nodded before gesturing for his companions to follow him into town, after a few minutes they made it to the inn and sat at a large table.

Tarkus took one look at the bench and shook his head there was no way that bench could support his weight but pestering from Lautrec made him give it a try, he sat opposite his companions and was surprised to only hear light creaking.

Oscar got their attention by speaking up "Okay fellows we have peace for now but we must figure out our next move" The others nodded and they began looking at the map and giving suggestions. Eventually the Four of them came to a decision just in time for a `Waiter' to come to the table "so what will you four be having then" the waiter said causing the four to turn their heads to see, the waiter was a woman in her late twenties and had a huge amount of sleep deprivation bags under her eyes, Lautrec spoke up "We don't require anything Madame but thanks for asking" she looked confused and even more so when the four of them took out a flask of orange liquid took a huge gulp from them.

The four knights could feel the rejuvenating effects of the estus course through their bodies, Solaire looked back to the woman and decided to ask "Madame may I ask why you look so tired?" This seemed to bring the woman back into her senses and she spoke "For a long while we were having problems with our dreams because of the Deaedra Vermina and as such couldn't get to sleep but it has returned to normal thanks to the efforts of a Priest of Mara a Dunmer named Erandur and a Nord Woman Named Cassandra it will take a long while for everyone to return to normal which means our eyes will continue having these hideous bags" the woman finished and Solaire nodded, the woman walked away leaving the four to their planning.

The four of them continued to talk and plan long into the night but it appeared they were just going around in circles; Oscar thought for a moment and then looked at Tarkus who was sitting quietly polishing his greatsword "Tarkus" Oscar said causing the Giant to turn his head to meet Oscar's gaze. Seeing that he had Tarkus' attention he asked while pointing at the map "Where do you think we should go first?"

Tarkus looked at the map for a minute or so before pointing at the very centre of the map on a large town like area.

Oscar and the other three were watching with interest and once Tarkus removed his finger from the map they looked to where he pointed "Whiterun, seems to be in the centre of this land maybe we can find some good information about the coming darkness" Solaire spoke more to himself than the others.

Now that they knew where they were going they all joined in with Tarkus and began polishing and sharpening their equipment so as to be ready for anything.

After a few hours Solaire looked up from his work and asked "fellows do you think there are undead in this land?" the others looked up at Solaire and after a minute of thinking shrugged "I just hope there are real challenges in this land for the knights of light as the apparition named us" Lautrec stated "Indeed" Oscar chimed in.

It was early morning when the four of them began their journey to Whiterun and they had been walking for what would probably have been 2-3 hours by now but they knew they were nowhere near their destination, during the walk once the sun hit the four they began radiating golden light "What's happening, I feel... Strange" Lautrec said it was about a minute later when Oscar spoke "Look at your flasks they rejuvenate in the sunlight!" they all looked at their Estus Flasks and nodded at Oscar "It is indeed a boon for us fellows" Solaire said happily, and then they continued toward Whiterun.


End file.
